How It Should of Been
by Gokus Angel
Summary: ANOTHER Highschool, fic, oh yes! It's mainly a Chi Chi and Goku get together but there is K/18 and V/B. Pleaz Review!!!


Goku sat on the wooden bench outside his highschool. School hours were over,  
  
but not by much, as students were still coming our of the building. Goku was deep in  
  
thought so, he didn't hear Yamcha say to Krillin, "There he is."  
  
  
  
Krillin followed Yamcha over to Goku. "Goku! Hey Goku!" No answer. Goku  
  
was taken out of his trance when he was pushed from behind and fell from his seat. He  
  
charged up into Super Saiyan. "Hey!" he shouted angrily and turned around. "Oh," he said  
  
and dropped out of Super Saiyan. "It's just you." "Just us," Yamcha said. "What's up?"  
  
Goku asked. "Not much. But, you know Chi Chi, right?" "Chi Chi? I used to." "Well,  
  
when's the last time you talked to her?" "I don't know, 2 or 3 years ago. Wait, actually I  
  
talked to her a little yesterday." Yamcha laughed. "Where'd you get 2 or 3 years from  
  
yesterday?" "I don't know. I forgot about yesterday." "Yeah, well, she's fairly popular,  
  
right?" "I guess." "You guess. Well she doesn't have a date for the prom." "Wow. Hey,  
  
when is that?" "It's next week!" Yamcha and Krillin exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Anyway," Yamcha went on. "Word is she's asking you." "'Word is'? What the hell  
  
is that?" "Like some people think, some people are saying." "Well, what if 'some people'  
  
are wrong?" "What if they're right?" "I don't even know if I'm going. And she isn't gonna  
  
ask me." "Then ask her." "What makes you think I even like her?" "What were you  
  
thinking about when me and Krillin came outside?" "Um-I, was-uh..." "My point  
  
exactly." "That's not fair! You know I can't come up with something on the spot like that!  
  
I'm only a little absent minded." "Understatement of the century." "Eat me, Krillin," Goku  
  
said and then turned back to Yamcha. "I don't think she even likes me. And if I'm not  
  
going, what difference does it make?" "Come on, Super! Chi Chi's a huge catch! Anyone  
  
else would jump at the chance." Goku laughed. "You're trying to build up my self  
  
cofindence right?" Yamcha slightly nodded. "By telling me how out of her league I am?"  
  
Yamcha just sighed and shook his head. "Goku, now don't take this the wrong way, but  
  
you are about the best looking guy in this school!" "Yeah, unless you said something, I  
  
might have gotten the wrong idea about that." "But then again, you're not a football  
  
player or-" "You're not helping! You're not helping!" Goku exclaimed and covered his  
  
ears.  
  
  
  
Goku was still plugging his ears about 2 mintues later when Yamcha's eyes got  
  
big, he was looking behind Goku. Krillin was giving Goku the cut-off sign by dragging  
  
his finger across his throat. Goku stopped and reluctantly turned around. Chi Chi stood  
  
behind him smiling. "Hi Goku!" "Hi, Chi Chi," he said, stammering. "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine, you?" "Oh, great. I have to go now, but I want to talk to you later, OK?" "Yeah,  
  
sure. Hey, um, what are you doing tonight?" "Nothing." "Great, hey do you want to go out  
  
later?" "Why not?" "Great," he repeated. "I'll pick you up at 7:00?" What am I doing?!?!?  
  
"Sure!" she said and smiled again. She then, turned and walked down the sidewalk. Goku  
  
watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
  
  
"Way to go, Super!" Yamcha exclaimed. "What the hell did I just do?!" Goku  
  
asked and sat down on the bench. "You, just asked Chi Chi out on a date! Way. To. Go."  
  
"Oh my God! I can't go out on a date with Chi Chi! What if other people see us?" "That,  
  
uh, that would be the point." "But, then they'll think were dating!" "Well," Krillin said.  
  
"Technically you-" "Shut up, Krillin," Goku and Yamcha said. "Goku, isn't that what you  
  
want?" "I said it before, I'll say it again. What makes you think I like her?" "How stupid  
  
do you think I am?! You just asked her out!!!" Goku sighed. "Well, you're gonna have to  
  
take her out." "In what?" "Goku, are you trying to tell me that you don't have a car?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a car! It looks like crap, but I've got one." "You can't take her out in that! I  
  
might have something for you..."  
  
  
  
"It could use a paint job," Goku said, at Yamcha's garage. The car was a  
  
convertible. "What do you think I brought you here for? To stand around and look  
  
pretty?" "You want me to paint it?" "What do you think?" "I'll paint it, but, I'm painting  
  
what ever color I want. And what happened to the hood?" "Lost it," Yamcha said. "And I  
  
wanted it repainted anyway. My dad gave me it a long time ago. But, who would paint a  
  
car hot pink?"  
  
  
  
"Yellow?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "You painted it yellow?" "Hey, look on the bright side,  
  
he could have gotten the paint all over the seats." "I told you I was gonna paint it what  
  
ever color I wanted," Goku said, from under the car. "But, I figured you would paint it  
  
black or blue. What are you doing?" "I am fixing it." "Oh," Yamcha said. "Well, at least it  
  
isn't pink." "I could've painted it purple." "Thank God for that. But, hey, you're gonna be  
  
driving it." "What time is it?" Goku asked. "Um...6:45." "What?!" Goku exclaimed and  
  
jumped up, his head crashing into the bottom of the car. "God!" "Are you alright, Goku?"  
  
"Yes," he said and slid out from under the car. He felt the top of his head. "Bleeding," he  
  
said. "Oil." "What? I'm bleeding oil?" "No." "What then!" "Oil all over you." "Really?"  
  
"Yes." "I've got 15 mintues! And what should I wear?" "You sound like a girl," Krillin  
  
said. "Shut up!" "Get in here, Goku."  
  
  
  
"Well, we got all the oil off of you." "Good, hey should I go Super Saiyan or not?"  
  
"What?" "Do I look better Super Saiyan or not?" "I don't know!" Yamcha said. "Lena!" he  
  
yelled. "What?" came the also yelled reply. "Come here!" "No!" "Goku's here!"  
  
"Coming!" Yamcha looked at Goku and grinned. "She really likes you." "I noticed." "Hi  
  
Goku!" Lena said as she stepped into the doorframe. "What's up Lena?" he asked and  
  
grinned at her. "Notice how he's not nervous around Lena like he is Chi Chi," Yamcha  
  
said. "Chi Chi?" Lena asked. "Yeah, he was drooling all over her today," Krillin said.  
  
"Yup and that's why he's over here today. He asked her out on a date and he's not ready."  
  
"I see," Lena said, sounding dissapointed. "Well, when is it?" "In about 10 minutes." "Oh.  
  
Well, what did you want me for?" "He wants to know whether he looks better Super  
  
Saiyan or not." "OK, let's see." Goku powered up into Super Saiyan and then back again.  
  
"Not." "OK, then." "Here what are you wearing?" "I don't know." "Let's look at Yamcha's  
  
stuff." They walked down the hallway to Yamcha's room. They opened his closet and  
  
Lena picked out an outfit then sat on Yamcha's bed. Yamcha cleared his throat.  
  
"What?" she asked. "I know how badly you want to see Goku change but-GET OUT!"  
  
She got up mumbling something and left the room. Goku put it on. Yamcha told Lena  
  
that she could come back in."Great! Thanks Lena." They all walked to the door and Goku  
  
backed the car down the driveway and got out again. "Well I guess I'm off." He looked at  
  
Yamcha and Krillin. "Thanks I tell you how it goes." Then at Lena. "Thanks Lena," he  
  
said and kissed her on the cheek. He got the reaction he expaected and laughed. He got in  
  
the car and drove down the street, radio blaring. 


End file.
